<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один день из жизни супергеройского ребёнка by sverhanutaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896263">Один день из жизни супергеройского ребёнка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya'>sverhanutaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Rollerblades &amp; Rollerskates, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony and Steve are Peter's parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Теперь твои папы точно меня прикончат.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Один день из жизни супергеройского ребёнка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кровь всё текла и текла, марая светлую кожу цветом жизни, агрессии и боли. Карие, как у лани, глаза в окантовке слипшихся ресниц, опухшие и раскрасневшиеся от плохо сдерживаемых слёз, выражали чувство глубочайшего огорчения и неверия. Питер громко шмыгнул носом, отчаянно пытаясь не зареветь. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно и стыдно. Мало того, что так нелепо навернулся прямо на глазах у мистера Бека, так не хватало ещё разнюниться перед ним!</p><p>Идея с роликами пришла к ним в едином порыве: погода середины июня стояла превосходная, в парке аттракционов народу оказалось на удивление немного для выходного дня, так что Квентин с Питером успели без утомительных очередей опробовать большинство из них, не считая тех, которые, по выражению Питера, предназначались «для совсем маленьких». В общем, повеселились на славу, а потом на глаза им попался пункт проката роликовых коньков, и Квентин, видя, что внутренний моторчик Питера всё ещё работает на полную катушку, предложил его научить.</p><p>Всё шло как по маслу, ребёнок пребывал в полном восторге, хотя ноги у него норовили то разъехаться в стороны, то заплестись в косичку, но сильные руки мистера Бека надёжно держали его, и шестилетний Питер мог не сомневаться, что упасть ему не позволят. Спустя полчаса тернистого, но занимательного обучения Питер искренне поверил в свои силы (очень зря, как совсем скоро выяснится) и попросил дать ему попробовать самому, без подстраховки. Мистер Бек тогда ещё засомневался, но в конце концов поддался на уговоры мальчика. Изначально всё складывалось просто отлично: бетонная дорожка под ногами казалась гладкой, как зеркало, и, хотя Питер прикладывал немало усилий для сохранения равновесия, расставив в стороны руки, как канатоходец, первые секунд пять он был окрылён эйфорией собственного успеха. Ровно до тех пор, пока под колёсико на одном ролике не попался крохотный камешек и доселе неплохо державшие мальчика ноги не превратились в две макаронины.</p><p>И вот теперь Питер сидел задницей на жёсткой асфальтированной дорожке с содранными коленками и запачканными синими шортиками, всеми силами пытаясь удержаться от ещё большего позора.</p><p>Квентин подоспел к нему в считанные секунды и опустился рядом на одно колено.</p><p>— Сильно ушибся? — большие голубые глаза обеспокоенно окинули мальчика с головы до ног, широкая ладонь участливо легла на острое плечико. Питер яростно замотал головой, стараясь не поднимать глаз, потому что его маленькое сердечко не выдержит, если он увидит на красивом лице мистера Бека волнение за себя; оно попросту разорвётся от ещё большей любви вперемешку с унижением.</p><p>Квентин мягко и осторожно взял мальчика под тыльные стороны маленьких ободранных ладошек и привлёк их ближе к своему лицу, чтобы получше оценить понесённый урон. Руки, как оказалось, пострадали не сильно, отделавшись поверхностными царапинами, а основной ущерб пришёлся на колени, особенно на левую, из ссадины на которой лениво тянулась тоненькая струйка быстро подсыхающей крови.</p><p>Квентин осторожно коснулся левой голени Питера с задней стороны, выдвигая её чуть вперёд, чтобы разогнуть ножку мальчика и повнимательнее осмотреть рану.</p><p>— Теперь твои папы точно меня прикончат. Во всяком случае Тони, — со вздохом резюмировал он. Эта реплика, очевидно, задумывалась в качестве приободряющей шутки, потому что Квентин чуть улыбался при этих словах, однако, когда он посмотрел мальчику в лицо, то понял, что прокололся, поскольку у Питера задрожали губы, глаза заблестели от обилия выступившей влаги, а в следующий миг тот не выдержал и разрыдался горькими слезами.</p><p>— Эй, эй, ну что ты... — немного растерялся Квентин, взяв его за оба плеча.</p><p>— Н-не хочу… чт-тобы в-вас… — давился слезами Питер, закрывая лицо ободранными ладошками.</p><p>— Господи, я же пошутил, малыш, — выдохнул Квентин и сместился чуть вправо, привлекая ребёнка бочком к себе, и Питер тут же обнял его за шею, уткнувшись мокрым от слёз лицом над вырезом белой футболки. Квентин осторожно, чтобы не коснуться ссадин, взял мальчика под колени и спинку, отнёс под тень раскидистого дерева и посадил рядом с собой на скамейку. Питер всё ещё прятал лицо возле его шеи, его худенькие плечи вздрагивали от подавляемых рыданий.</p><p>— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Питер, — мягко обратился к нему Квентин, приобнимая ребёнка за плечи. — Это я не должен был тебя отпускать.</p><p>Питер упрямо замотал головой, умудрившись при этом не отрываться от него. Квентин уже начинал ощущать, как от цепких объятий такого хрупкого с виду мальчонки начинает затекать шея.</p><p>— Это не конец света, малыш, — продолжал успокаивать он, водя рукой вдоль узких лопаток ребёнка. — До свадьбы заживёт.</p><p>— Н-но… я так опозорился… — простонал Питер ему куда-то в район ключиц, так сильно вжавшись в них лицом, что слова едва можно было разобрать.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — спокойно возразил Квентин, мягко двигая ладонь по его спине. — Ошибки — это нормальная часть обучения и жизни. Если не ошибаться, то как же ты чему-нибудь научишься?</p><p>Питер вдруг сам немного отстранился от него и заглянул в глаза, словно чтобы удостовериться, что над ним не подшучивают. Квентин ответил ему спокойным и тёплым взглядом, втайне любуясь мальчиком, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Даже с заплаканным лицом, текущим носом и опухшими покрасневшими глазами Питер был чудо какой хорошенький. Не сводя с Питера глаз, Квентин двумя пальцами подцепил из нагрудного кармана своей футболки чистый носовой платок и промакнул блеснувшую от солнечного луча слезинку, покатившуюся по гладкой левой щеке мальчика.</p><p>— И плакать — это тоже нормально, когда тебе больно, или плохо, или хорошо. Это лишь отражает твои эмоции, и ты не обязан их скрывать.</p><p>Питер взял у него платок, уткнулся в него и вновь заплакал, уже не сдерживаясь, а Квентин запустил пальцы в его каштановые завитки на затылке, ласково их перебирая, вороша и легонько оттягивая, одновременно с тем покрывая лёгкими поцелуями левый висок и лоб мальчика. Уже скоро Питер успокоился, лишь изредка всхлипывая, и тихо млел от нежных прикосновений своего взрослого друга. Как только Квентин убедился, что повторного приступа плача больше не предвидится, он сел на корточки рядом со скамейкой и принялся расстёгивать липучки на роликах, чтобы снять их с притихшего Питера.</p><p>— Я даже не подумал прихватить какой-нибудь антисептик, так что нам лучше пойти домой, согласен? Обработаем твои боевые ранения и заклеим пластырем.</p><p>Питер моментально приободрился, уточнив:<br/>
— С пауком?</p><p>Квентин встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул, не сдержав улыбку.</p><p>Пару недель тому назад, когда чета Старк-Роджерс точно так же, как сегодня, оставила своего отпрыска на его попечение и рванула по очередному делу вселенской важности, они с Питером после прогулки по парку завернули в супермаркет, потому что мальчик захотел пить. Направляясь тогда к отделу соков и прочих неалкогольных напитков, они проходили мимо секции медицинских изделий народного потребления, на котором был представлен целый ассортимент лейкопластырей с забавными картинками котяток, цыплят, бабочек и прочих представителей фауны. Ребёнка это естественно привлекло, и Квентин, заметив его восторженный интерес в глазах, прикованных к пёстрым упаковкам, предложил выбрать, что понравится. И был несколько удивлён, когда среди многообразия красочных и милых коробочек всех цветов радуги Питер указал на самую незатейливую упаковку светло-бежевых пластырей с изображением тонконогих чёрных паучков, которые наверняка жутковато смотрелись бы на коже. Немного странный выбор даже для ребёнка, но Квентин без вопросов купил их, только они договорились, что раз уж Питер довольно часто у него гостит, то пускай пластыри хранятся у Квентина дома, и он обещает беречь их только-только для Питера. Если совсем откровенно, то Квентин попросту не мог быть уверен, что Тони одобрит подобное приобретение для своего сына, если узнает, от кого оно. Квентин вообще ощущал себя, как при передвижении по минному полю, касательно всего того, что Тони Старку могло не понравиться в его действиях относительно своего сына. В любой другой ситуации Бек ни за что не стал бы подобное терпеть, да только Питер каким-то образом слишком быстро и слишком глубоко запал ему в душу, чтобы теперь от него отказаться из-за собственных разногласий со Старком. Даже несмотря на то, как свежи до сих были воспоминания о том первом, сумбурном разе в духе НЕТ-ВРЕМЕНИ-ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ-ПРОСТО-ВОЗЬМИ-САМОЕ-ЦЕННОЕ-ЧТО-У-НАС-ЕСТЬ, когда звёздная парочка свалилась Квентину как снег на голову, буквально всучила Питера ему в руки, и после по-военному сжатого объяснения Стива, которое в сущности мало что проясняло, эти двое умчались со скоростью звука — и поминай как звали. Старк, правда, выделил аж целую секунду на то, чтобы открыть забрало шлема и пригвоздить Квентина взглядом, явственно говорившим: «Если хотя бы волос упадёт с его головы, нет такого места во вселенной, где ты сможешь спрятаться». Почему двое ведущих Мстителей решили доверить своего ребёнка, вероятно, наименее подходящему на эту роль человеку? Этот вопрос никогда не поднимался ни одной из сторон. Просто так исторически сложилось, что в случае возникновения очередной преступной угрозы, требовавшей вмешательства главного состава Мстителей, Питера оставляли с Квентином, и это устраивало всех. Более того, Питер однажды спросил его, почему они не могут видеться чаще? И Квентин, ошеломлённый тем, что мальчик озвучил его собственные глубинные мысли, отсмеялся, предложив Питеру подрастать поскорее, чтобы в дальнейшем самостоятельно приходить к нему в гости, когда захочется. Кто бы мог подумать, что Питер воспримет эти его слова чересчур серьёзно, стремясь отринуть в себе всё "детское", в том числе и право на слёзы?..</p><p> </p><p>Квентин отнёс ролики в пункт проката и вернулся уже через пару минут. Мальчик уже с нетерпением его ждал, даже покачивая носками, словно на время забыл о боли в разбитых коленях. Квентин ещё раз критически осмотрел пострадавшие места на детских ногах, и оценил их состояние как удовлетворительное: кровотечение остановилось, кровь на ссадинах подсохла и взялась быстро темнеющими бурыми корочками. Питеру придётся хорошенько потерпеть, пока он всё это счистит. Квентин сделал в уме пометку о том, что впредь нужно всегда таскать с собой флакончик антисептика на такие вот случаи.</p><p>Словно бы прочитав его мысли, Питер робко произнёс:<br/>
— Будет щипаться…</p><p>— Не бойся, у меня есть лекарство, которое совсем не щиплет, — успокоил его Квентин, надевая мальчику сперва одну кроссовку, потом и вторую. Вообще-то Питер был более чем самостоятельным для своих лет, но сейчас Квентин видел, как тот болезненно морщился, когда даже чуть-чуть сгибал колени, да и вроде бы не возражал против такой заботы с его стороны.</p><p>— Честно? — в больших оленёночьих глазах светилась такая искренняя, незамутнённая надежда и обожание, что ужасно хотелось сграбастать этого мальчишку в медвежьи объятия и никуда больше не отпускать, но Квентин старался сдерживать подобные порывы и только ответил с мягкой улыбкой:</p><p>— Честно-пречестно. А теперь давай, запрыгивай! — бодро произнёс он, развернувшись к Питеру спиной и всё ещё сидя на корточках. Уговаривать не пришлось, да и Квентин знал, как Питер любил такой способ передвижения, только не признавался. Худые мальчишеские колени сжали его бока, руки сцепились в кольцо пониже шеи, стараясь не душить, на правое плечо лёг маленький подбородок. Квентин осторожно, чтобы ненароком не задеть травмированные участки кожи, взял мальчика под колени, разгибаясь во весь рост, и направился к выходу из парка. Летнее солнце мягко пригревало лицо и открытую шею. Питер приятным весом прижимался к его спине, удовлетворённое и мягкое детское дыхание ласкало правое ухо. И в такие моменты мир представлялся совершенным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>